


Don't...

by panna_acida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveva sempre creduto che fosse tutto rosa e fiori, ma forse la sua mente non era pienamente d'accordo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't...

**Author's Note:**

> Come scaricare le tue ansie parte 1: uccidi il tuo pg preferito e fai soffrire e fai soffrire dannatamente l'altro.

Lo aveva sempre saputo di essere solo un sostituto momentaneo, lo aveva sempre saputo eppure vederli li che si baciavano era stato veramente la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare tutto quello che stava accumulando dentro, e sinceramente era arrivato al punto di non ritorno.  
Così non si era neanche avvicinato, non aveva chiesto spiegazioni, aveva lasciato la rete che non si era accorto neanche di stringere con forza tra le mani, e si era girato lasciandoli a ridere felici e tranquilli ignari della tempesta che era in corso nella sua testa. 

Durante tutto il percorso che lo divideva da casa sua aveva guardato in terra senza mai alzando lo sguardo, andando così a sbattere anche contro le persone che per sbaglio finivano sul suo cammino, continuava e continuava e non si accorse delle lacrime che avevano iniziato a scendergli dal volto fino a che una vecchietta che abitava nel suo stesso palazzo non glielo aveva fatto notare con voce incuriosita. In fondo non era da tutti i giorni vedere un ragazzone grande e grosso come lui piangere come una bambina...  
Scrollò comunque la testa e senza rispondere alla donna proseguì entrando finalmente nel suo rifugio, chiudendosi la porta a chiave alle spalle, ci si appoggiò contro e scivolò lenatemente in terra così da prendersi il volto tra le mani e chiudere gli occhi così che quella scena mi passò davanti agli occhi ancora e ancora come se fosse stata messa in loop in modo da farmi soffrire maggiormente, e forse era così. Forse era veramente così che il io cervello mi puniva, mi faceva pesare quello che avevo in fondo al cuore sempre saputo. Aomine e Kuroko si amavano ed io ero solo li in mezzo a dividerli.  
Mi alzai da terra dopo non so quanto tempo, ma di sicuro doveva essere passato abbastanza perchè la luce proveniente dal soggiorno era decisamente diminuita notevolmente, così mi alzai togliendomi le scarpe e mi diressi proprio in salone dove sul divano travi uno dei tanti oggetti che Aomine aveva lasciato a casa mia neanche fosse stata sua. Ironico, considerando che non sarebbe più tornato. Lo presi e lo feci ricadere in terra per tornare a fissare il divano, quel divano che lo aveva accolto fin troppe volte, che ci aveva visti prenderci a pugni, abbracciarci e fare attività ben più sexy con sua granbde felicità e con mio grande dispiacere dato che ero sempre io quello che doveva pulirlo. E le lacrime ripresero a scendere, mi girai ed un altra cosa colpì la mia attenzione... ed ancora, ed ancora. Ogni fottutissima cosa nella MIA cas mi ricordava di lui e sinceramente non ce la potevo fare. Forse non ero fatto per l'amore, forse era meglio se rimanevo il vecchio bakagmi fissato del basketball e non mi innamoravo di una persona, non mi innamoravo di lui, ma era successo ed ora ero li, di fronte lo specchio del bagno, in cui non sapevo neanche di essere entrato a fissarmi allo specchio, con occhi ancora più rossi del solito, profonde occhiaie a cerchiarmi gli occhi, la frangia appena attaccata alla fronte a causa del caldo che regnava nella casa in quella strana giornata primaverile, mi guardai allo specchio ed aprii lo sportello che nascondeva il cassetto con i medicinali e tutti gli altri oggetti per il bagno e non ci misi molto a trovare quello che cercavo, le lamette così pulite ed ancora nel loro involucro originale, la presi in mano e la scartaiammirando il riflesso che quel poco di luce proveninete dalla finestra portava sul metallo lucente del piccolo oggetto che avevo in mano.

Me lo rigirai in mano qualche minuto, prima di richiudere il mobiletto e dirigermi verso la vasca dove aprii il rubinetto dell'acqua calda che iniziai a far scorrere pigramente per riempirla, aspettai pazientemente facendo scivolare le mani nella vasca così da sentire con la punta delle dite l'acqua salire lentamente.  
Aspettai pazientemente fino a che non fentii il calore toccarmi i polsi e solo allora guardai nuovamente verso l'acqua notando il mio riflesso deformato leggermente dalle piccole increspature che si formavano sulla superficie dell'acqua e senza esitazione, con la mente più lucida di quanto avessi creduto feci scivolare con un movimento preciso la lama sul polso destro incidendo la carne così da arrivare alla vena e vedere l'acqua fino a qualche secondo prima limpida tingersi di rosso. Con mano tremante spostai la lamentta da una all'altra e ripetetti l'azione facendo scorrere la lama sul polsi sinistra, anche se questa volta con mano meno ferma e poca foza, così che dovetti riprovare due volte prima di riuscire a segnare la vena, e così mentre la vita mi scorreva via davanti sentii in lontananza il cellulare squillare e la porta venire violentemente aggredita, prima che la sua voce anche se ovattata mi giunse stranamente chiara «Ohy Bakagami apri!!!» e sembrava anche decisamente incavolato... ah... sorrisi e pensai che finalmente, finalmente lo lasciavo libero di vivere con chi amava veramente, e non con un idiota come me, un idiota che non aveva avuto neanche la forza mentale di affrontarlo, un idiota che stava lasciand il mondo con tanti rimpianti ed un solo volto davanti gli occhi...

**«KAGAMI NO!!!!!»**

...e poi non sentii più niente, se non il freddo avvolgermi definitivamente. 

\----------------------

**«Ohy Tetsu dici che Kagami apprezzera questo regalo?»** feci rigirandomi in mano la scatolina come un deficente, follemente innamorato. Ma un deficente di prima categoria, perchè ero dannatamente geloso e quel fottuto anello che continuava a portare al collo era veramente diventato troppo nonostante sapessi che era solo un simbolo di un amicizia, profonda ma solo amicizia mi dava dannatamente sui nervi che continuasse a portarlo con se, così decisi di regalargliene uno uno, così aveva ME al collo e non quell'altro...

**«OW»** feci quando un forte colpo mi fece piegare in due, giusto per arrivare all'altezza degli occhi di Kuroko che i guardava dannatamente divertito «perchè cavolo mi hai colpito» feci massaggiandomi lo stomaco.  
 **«La tua espressione era talmente idiota che non ho resistito»** fece lui impassibile, per poi continuare come se nulkla fosse **«e poi non stavi ascoltando quello che stavo dicendo»**... oh...  
 **«scusa»** feci andandomi a grattare dietro il collo per raddrizzarmi nuovamente con la schiena  
 **«comunque gli piacerà sicuramente, ma forse dovresti essere un pò più esplicito per i tuoi sentimenti nei suoi confronti, in fondo parliamo di Kagami e ti posso assicurare che nonostante le apparenze è molto insicuro su certe cose...»** fece abbassando il tono di voce verso il finale per poi spostarsi ed andarsi a sedere comodamente sulla panchina dove aveva lasciato il suo milk shake e quel cano lo stava aspettando.

Scrollai appena le spalle e lo seguii silneziosamente pure io andandomi a sedere vicino a lui così da aspettare il diretto interessato che stranamente era in ritardo.

Aspettai... aspettai, anzi aspettammo quasi tre ore dopo le quali Kuroko annunciò che doveva per forza andare e che forse era meglio se io andavo a casa di Kagami per vedere cosa fosse successo, con gli occhi che brillavano appena come se pensasse a qualcosa che io ovviamente non capivo. Comunque lo salutai e mi avviai pigramente verso casa di Kagami giocherellando con la palla attirando così lo sguardo estatsiato di alcuni bambini a cui lanciai solo un occhiolino veloce per poi continuare nel mio cammino silenzioso.

Arrivato allo stabile incontrai la vecchia signora che abitava nello stesso palazzo del rosso, e la salutai con un leggero cenno del capo, giusto per venire fermato  
 **«Oh, mio caro ragazzo buonasera»** fece lei gentile per poi andarsi a sistemare alcune ciocche di capelli che gli erano sfuggite dall'accanciatura che aveva in testa **«è successo qualcosa con Kagami?»** mi fece preoccupata, al che la guardai stranito scrollando appena la testa e prima che riuscissi a rispondere continuò pacata portandosi una mano davanti la bocca **«perchè quando è tornato a casa stava piangendo»**  
Allora la guardai ancora più shockato, per andare a stringere le mani con forza che le unghie si conficcarono nel palmo della mano **«Verso che ora è rintrato?»** feci cercando di mantenere una certa calma che probabilmente dal mio sguardo non sembrava, perchè mi rispose velocemente indicando la porta «Poco più di tre ore fa» fece ed io corsi dentro con uno strano presentimento, percorsi le scale facendole due alla volta, ed arrivato di fronte alla sua porta sulla quale mi avventai iniziando a bussare non proprio delicatamente, chiamandolo, anzi strillando il suo nome, fregandome delle possibili ochiatacce che avrei ricevuto dai vicini, fregandomene di tutto.  
Ma non ricevetti nessuna risposta, così mi zittii cercando di catturare un qualsiasi rumoe dall'interno ma nulla, il silenzio più totale, così infilai le mani in tasca e tirai fuori le chiavi, che avevo dimenticato di avere, e che Kagami mi aveva dato in caso di emergenza, e ntrai senza chiudermi la porta alle spalle, entrai e quello che vidi in salone non mi piacque per nulla. quasi tutte le mie cose erano sparpagliate per terra, alcune strappate ed altre rotte, quelle che si potevano rompere, ma di Kagami nessuna traccia, così mi spostai maggiormente all'interno della casa per giungere in bagno, l'unca stanza in cui le luci erano accese e quello che vidi mi gelò il sangue...  
Rosso, rosso ovunque, sulle piastrelle bianche sempre immacolato, dentro la vasca, ed intorno ai suoi polsi, e non era quel rosso che amavo, no, questo rosso non significava nulla di buono, questo rosso...

**«KAGAMI NO!!!!!»** strillai con tutta la forza che avevo in corpo, andandolo arecuperare dalla posizione in cui si trovava. Poggiato contro la vasca, la testa abbassata, ed entrambi i polsi nell'acqua che continuava a scorrere.  
 **«NO, NO, NO...»** continuai a dire, mentre prendevo l'asciugamano che avevo a portata di mano e lo andavo ad avvolgere con forza su quei polsi martoriati, per cercare di fermare il sangue che continuava ad uscire copioso, ma lui era così freddo, e bianco, nonostante fosse stato così caldo e vivo fino al giorno prima che lo avevo visto, che lo avevo stretto a me, ed ora invece... PERCHE'???? PERCHE' aveva deciso di compiere quel gesto proprio ora perchè?

Da quel momento in poi non ricordo nulla, ma solo altri strilli non so se miei o meno, qualcuno che cerca di staccarmi da Kagami con scarsi risultati, delle voci ed infine un ago penetrarmi la carne e poi nulla.

Quando mi snono svegliato mi hanno raccontato che non volevo staccarmi da Kagami e che avevano dovuto darmi dei sedativi per farmi calmare, che le mie urla avevano attirato alcuni degli inquilini che mi avevano trovato accucciato a terra a stringere Kagami con tutte le mie forse e... **«Kagami sta bene vero?»** feci finalmente alzando lo sguardo per puntarlo in quello di Satsuki che mi stava accanto, ma quello che vidi riuscì solo a rompere una nuova corda e a ributtarmi nell'incubo che avevo vissuto la sera prima,un incubo da cui non mi sarei più svegliato.


End file.
